PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE AND COORDINATING CORE The Administrative and Coordinating (AC) Core for the Partnership to Prevent HPV-associated Cancers in People Living with HIV: Brazil, Mexico, and Puerto Rico (PHAC-BMPR) will be based at Weill Cornell Medicine under the leadership of the Contact PI, Timothy Wilkin, M.D. MPH. The AC Core will oversee operation, coordination, management, and evaluation of the individual cores, protocol teams as well as the partnership as a whole. The AC Core will assist all core leaders and sites with operational, regulatory and budgetary aspects, including submission of progress reports, regulatory submissions and communication with NCI.